A new beginning
by TammyJean
Summary: Au: One shot about Hermione at Hogwarts University recently broke up with her boyfriend Ron Weasley because he finally came out of the closet. What happens when she runs into her old middle school tormentor Draco Malfoy? She had heard that he had spent all of high school in military school, has he changed?


Dramione Fan fiction:

Au: One shot about Hermione at Hogwarts University recently broke up with her boyfriend Ron Weasley because he finally came out of the closet. What happens when she runs into her old middle school tormentor Draco Malfoy? She had heard that he had spent all of high school in military school, has he changed?

Hermione gathered her heavy books and shoved them into her bag and grabbed a granola bar before she left her dorm Monday morning. She was rushing out the door so fast she forgot to get her cell phone from the room. Deciding that she was already late for her Philosophy class she decided to leave her cell phone there for the morning. It was only Hermione's second month at Hogwarts University and she was lagging behind, and that wasn't good if she wanted to keep her scholarship.

She wouldn't purposely get dragged behind she knew that, but the recent breakup with her boyfriend Ron left her a little under-the-weather to say the least. Her and Ron had been dating for 3 years, he told her that he loved her, and then cheated on her with Seamus Finnegan of all people! Id it wasn't bad enough that he'd cheated on her, he'd cheated on her with another guy! Boy was Hermione furious when she caught them in a rather compromising position in Ron's dorm at Pigfarts University; when she went to surprise visit him last weekend.

She almost slammed into the door of the University; she was so caught up in her thoughts. She brushed off her embarrassing moment and rushed through the door of her Philosophy class the lecture had already started and all eyes were on her as she stumbled into the classroom. Her cheeks flushed red as she scurried to the nearest seat in the back of the class; unknowingly next to the last person she wanted to see, as she pulled out her philosophy notes and favorite pen. She tried to focus on the lesson they were discussing Voltaire and his book Candid.

Her mind kept wandering back to the night she found Ron, her face twisted in disgust until a light tap on her shoulder brought her out from her thoughts. She turned to see a mess of blonde hair staring at her with concerned eyes. She was a bit taken aback by the icy-blue of his eyes and the blondeness of his hair until a small sense of recognition flooded her brain, _Draco Malfoy_. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?" he said in a deep sexy voice and Hermione felt shivers run down her spine. She nods and lets out a sigh of relief when her professor, Professor Flitwick, dismissed the class. She quickly shoved her books into her bag and made her way to the door mortal fear bubbling into her stomach.

She didn't get far out the door before she felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze and turned around to face a heavy breathing Draco. "Hermione" he says out of breath and Hermione's breath catches in her throat, she wasn't prepared to face him not now. "Yes Draco it's me Hermione" she says in a cracked voice, Draco's eyes fill with concern "Hermione are you alright?" he says concerned.

Hermione snaps out of her thoughts and puts up a confident front, not wanting her childhood tormentor to see her scared. "I'm fine Draco, now if you will excuse me." She says in a voice that doesn't sound as confident as she needed it to be. Draco gave her a smile and she tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand. Hermione felt a tingle run through her hand and up her arm sending a shiver down her spine. "Let me take you to lunch" Malfoy says in a low voice and Hermione almost cringes at the sound of it, his voice is warm and soft unlike its usual cold bitterness.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Draco…" Hermione starts, but Draco cuts her off "Look Hermione I won't pretend that I didn't do what I did when we were younger, but all I'm asking is a second chance to prove to you that I've changed." He finishes, Hermione didn't know what made her believe that what he was saying is true maybe it was the sincerity in his voice, or the pleading look in his eyes. Hermione nodded cautiously and a warm smile spread across Draco's face as he laced his fingers through hers and lead her to one of the café's on campus.

Hermione was mesmerized the feeling of his warm hands on her icy cold ones as they walked across campus. Draco and Hermione reached a small café called Sterling's and both sat down at one of the bench tables. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his eyes they were so… different then how she remembered them, they were the same in color, but now they were filled with… light.

"Take a picture Hermione, it lasts longer" Draco says turning sideways to look at her from the menu in his hands. Hermione can feel the heat rush to her cheeks and Draco lets out a small laugh. The two sat there talking about the past and Draco kept apologizing profusely for what he had done to her when they were younger. Hermione was reluctant at first, but seeing hearing the sincerity in his voice and seeing it in his eyes Hermione decided to believe him.

It's been a few months since Hermione and Draco had their chat at the café and the two had been inseparable ever since. Hermione quite liked the new Draco, he was nice, easy to talk to, and brutally honest at times. With their new friendship Hermione felt as though she could trust Draco and she found herself telling him about everything that happened since he left.

Hermione and Draco were walking through the grounds of Hogwarts University when they ran into a very giddy Harry Potter. He was the captain of the school's football team and they had just won the school championship and he was in great spirits. As he approached Draco and Hermione he pulled out the flyers he had tucked away in his bag, he pulled Draco into a bone-crushing hug "we did it man!" he yelled taking Hermione by surprise. Hermione and Harry had been good friends throughout Middle and High school and he knew all to well what Draco had done to Hermione, and seeing him in this position sent her a great shock.

After Harry let go of Draco he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug as well Hermione laughed at this and hugged him back "Congratulations Harry, I'm so proud of you!" she says. Harry pulls away a few moments later and hands them both the flyers he had in his bag "Party at Alpha Sigma Capa in celebration of our victory tonight and I better see you both there," He says before he walks away to hand out more flyers.

Draco and Hermione laughed at Harry "So, are you going to go?" Draco asked hesitantly Hermione eyed him for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders "Yes I suppose I am." She says and Draco gives her the biggest smile, "well I guess I'll see you there then?" he asks and Hermione nods.

A few hours later after Hermione finished her assigned reading she checked her phone to find 3 messages from Draco.

**9:00 PM**

**Draco: Are you done with you blasted homework yet?**

** 9:22 PM**

**Draco: Come on Hermione this party is about to start!**

**9:45 Pm**

**Draco: Hermione… come on!**

Hermione laughed at Draco and checked her clock "9:53 PM" it read and she decided to get ready and head over to the party. She deserved a night of partying and fun she though to herself. She dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and a blouse before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door. She sent Draco a quick text saying she was on her way and not a minute later did he reply,

**10:01 PM**

**Draco: Finally! How much bloody homework did you have?**

Hermione laughed at the message it only took her a few minutes to find the party house. People were on the lawn dancing, toilet paper and other things hung from the house and the trees. Hermione's heart skipped with excitement as she reached the house she didn't know why but her heart raced at the thought of seeing Draco her stomach fluttered with excitement.

She made her way through the house and into the kitchen where Draco said he was and low and behold there he was, beer in hand looking absolutely bored. He spotted Hermione a few seconds later and a wide grin spread across his face as he made his way over to her. She smiled back at him "want a drink?" he offered and Hermione nodded. "What do you want?" he asked making his way over to the few coolers in the corner of the kitchen "a coke?" he asked and Hermione laughed. "I'm at a party Draco, I'll have a beer" Draco's eyes rose in surprise, "a beer it is then" he says and then hands her a cool bottle.

She chugged down half of her beer before Draco could do anything "Wow Hermione slow down!" Draco warned and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She finished off her beer and felt the warmth of the alcohol spread through her body, she fished for another beer and Draco looked at her concerned "Hermione slow down before you throw up." He said.

Hermione chugged down the next beer and then took Draco's hand "dance with me" she said breathlessly and reluctantly Draco let her lead him to the living room of the house. The music was loud and blaring sending a jittery feeling through Hermione as she started to dance. Draco looked uncomfortable and she laughed as she grabbed his hands and turned in his arms placing them on her hips and she started swaying. She felt Draco take in a breath before he wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her to his chest.

She leaned her head back and swayed back and forth as she felt his hot breath in the crook of her neck. The rest of the party was a blur for Hermione she chugged down beer after beer until she felt like her stomach was on fire. Draco snatched the beer from her hands and pulled her to the bathroom Just as she puked out the contents of her stomach. He held her hair back and whispered soothing words in her ears.

After all the contents of her stomach were out into the toilet Draco helped her up from the floor "We should get you back to your dorm Hermione..." he starts but Hermione cut him off "No I want to stay! I'm having so much fun!" she squeals. Draco let out a small chuckle and practically carried a protesting Hermione back to her dorm room. Once inside he led her to her closet and told her to change and wash her face, she gave him a small giggle before she disappeared into the closed door.

Draco tried to calm his racing heart from holding Hermione so close, he could feel the small buzz from the beers he had. Hermione walked out of her bathroom and Draco chuckled at the sight of her as she stumbled onto her bed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that must have been wrong and no pants.

Draco flushed wildly at the sight of her panties as she lay down on her bed. Draco got up from the chair and walked over to Hermione. She saw him walk over to her and sat up on her knees in front of him. "Hermione why aren't you wearing pants?" he asked and she smiled at him "I've deemed them unnecessary and therefore refuse to wear them!" she says proudly and Draco laughs. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Draco says as he gently tries to push her down onto the bed. "But I'm not tired!" she complains and she sits up on her knees and drapes her hand on his chest. Draco takes in a breath as Hermione puts moves closer to him the t-shirt she's wearing rides up revealing more of her butterfly underwear.

Draco smiles at the sight of them his heart still thumping loudly against his chest. "Come on Hermione it's time for you to go to sleep." Draco says in a low voice and Hermione laughs. "Well then…" she starts as she pulls off Draco's leather jacket off of his broad shoulders. Draco eyes her carefully "Hermione… what are you doing?" he asks "Well if I have to go to bed… I want you to come to bed with me," she says as she drops the jacket onto the floor.

Draco eyes her as she starts to unbutton his shirt, to be perfectly honest he's dreamed of a situation like this for a long time. His breathing hitched when her long pianist fingers ran up and down his chest he groaned inwardly. Hermione laughs and pulls Draco flush over her body onto the bed. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to run my fingers through that mess of blonde you call hair." Hermione says breathily. Draco adjusts his position so that he's hovering over her balancing himself on his elbows on either side of her.

"Really?" he asks gruffly as she runs her fingers through his hair smiling at him. Hermione shifts her body under him and slips off the oversized t-shirt. Malfoy sits up in the bed his eyes taking in her half naked body hungrily and his heartbeat quickens. She sits up too and snakes her way over to him pushing his shirt off his shoulders Hermione sits on her knees in front of him. She cups his cheek with her hand and rubs her thumb across his face watching as lust filled his eyes. She smiles as he leans in his forehead to hers and stares at her through his thick blonde eyelashes. It may be the alcohol that's giving her this courage but she doesn't care, she doesn't want this to end.

She leans in and kisses Draco his lips were warm and a shot of electricity shoots through her spine. Draco is a bit taken aback at her forwardness but quickly returns her kiss just as eager. The kiss is gentle at first but quickly becomes heated as Draco slips his tongue across Hermione's cool lips seeking entrance. She parts them slowly and falls forward at the taste of his tongue on hers. He skillfully places her down onto the mattress his arms snaking around her bare waist she wraps her legs around his middle as their kiss deepens, her hands running wild in his hair.

Hermione is now fumbling with the belt and button of his jeans eager to be rid of them, Draco laughs and peels himself from her and undoes his buckle and slips out of his jeans. Hermione launches herself at Draco running her hands up and down his hard chest as she attacks his lips with hers. Draco wraps one arm around her middle while the other it clutching at the back of her neck into her hair.

Hermione can feel Draco thrust his crotch at hers his hardness making her sex tingle. She lets out a small groan as Draco starts to trace kisses down her neck and chest. She wanted more of him and he seemed to read her mind with every touch and every kiss. Soon his hands were trailing up her back and his fingers found the clasp of her bra and she smiled into his mouth. He pulled away a little searching her eyes for any sign of restraint; she egged him on kissing his neck and chest.

He unclasped the hook of her bra and Hermione slowly slipped her bra off and watched as Draco's eyes filled with desire tracing the outline of her bare upper body with his eyes. He bit his lip seductively as he hovered over her she felt his hands circle the ends of her underwear. Slowly her underwear was being tugged down her body and was soon thrown across the room.

Draco eyed Hermione with his lust-filled gaze before he trailed his fingers in between her thighs and was soon circling the entrance of her sex. "You are not wet for me?" he asks Hermione in a deep husky voice. Hermione groans at the touch of his fingers inside her. He hovered over her trailing kisses up her stomach before she grabbed his hair and kissed him fiercely on the mouth he stuck another finger inside of her and she groaned louder.

Soon Hermione was wet and Draco smiled lustily at her as he slipped his manliness into her. She moaned louder this time holding his shoulders for support. He thrust harder into her and she thrust her hips in response and Draco let out a grunt of pleasure. Cupping her breasts with his hand Draco kissed her passionately his tongue exploring her mouth like it was the first time.

Hermione awoke the next day with the biggest headache she had ever had and quickly checked her clock "12:06 PM" it read and she groaned, she had already missed all of her classes for the day. That though disappeared when she realized she was stark naked under her sheets and her legs were sticky. She turned to see Draco sleeping peacefully beside her. Suddenly the memories of last night flooded back to her brain and she smiled. Turning over so that she was facing him she lightly kissed his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Draco aroused at her touch and looked down at her messy curls and smiled. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she looked up to face him her eyes looking at him lovingly. He eyes filled with tenderness and love when her eyes met his and her heart melted in her chest. Draco cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lightly of the lips. "I love you Hermione Granger" he whispered into the skin of her neck as he trailed small kisses into the crook of her neck.

_A/N: Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it, I might go back later and add some more details later…. Idk. I am new to the Draco and Hermione ship and I'll admit I used to be pretty against it, but now I've realized their relationship would be completely adorable. Well I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to comment and favorite story! Love you all!_

_ -TJ _


End file.
